Cat Arch
The mystical Cat Arch is a portal LOL-cats to enter Antartica with out having to break the Fourth Wall (most of the time, at least). It is a portal that was created to stablise the portal that was created in the Philly Cheesesteak Test and is the only possible way for LOLcats to enter into the Antartican Universe. It was eventually sealed, but not before several creatures escaped. Background The infamous Philly Cheesesteak Test, which allowed Serious Cat to enter Antarctica, caused a ripple in time and space. The ripple shot through 10 years of the fourth dimension, finally arriving at 1996 and ripping a hole through a meta-fictional barrier. This opened up a portal, allowing a powerful Cat Wizard known to all as Zaramak to enter Antarctica. The Wizard lived in Antarctica for a few years injoying himself before he got an idea- "Why shouldn't other cats see this amazing realm?" He decided after another year of careful planning that the chances of the portal reopening was very slim, so using all the power he could muster he teleported an ancient portal known as the Cat Arch from the realm of Cats and placed it in metaspace. After placing it in metaspace, he used it to stabilize the ripple from the Philly Cheesesteak Test allowing cats to roam back and forth between the realms of Cats and Penguins in the same way Serious Cat went to CP. Soon after creating the portal, the wizard disappeared and returned to the cat realm to tell others of this great arch. Unfortunately, the wizard was old and died before he could reach the other cats making the Cat Portal lost to history. It was another 3 years before a single cat entered Antartica, the first one being Big Cat. Travelling through the Arch From the LOL-cats universe, the Arch couldn't be any easier. Any cat wishing to travel simply had to walk into the Arch that stands in their universe. Only then does the hard part begin. Crossing the portal catapults the cat through a meta-fictional rift and into the metaspace between the Fourth Wall and the CPFW universe. This is where time machines float through to reappear in another time. The BoF's facilities can be seen floating inside a spacetime-continuum vortex, travelling alongisde the Fourth Wall. It is here where the cat will float, surrounded by shifting, rainbow colors. Metaspace is a constantly shifting place, and portals to different time periods open on demand by the many time machines that pass through. On random occasions, a portal from the Ghost Dimension can break in, allowing the cat to enter that sprawling world, trying to find a portal to the CPFW. They could also (literally) grab onto a time machine that is travelling by and reappear in the CPFW that way, or, best of all, could receive clearance from the BoF's Office of Meme Imports and be directly dropped into the CPFW wherever they wish. It has not yet been confirmed, but many penguins and cats think that it can send cats not only to the CPFW, but to other universes, too. A squad of penguins and cats has been sent into the Arch to research the possibility recently. Trivia *It is unknown how Zaramak stabilized the rift, but it is thought that magic was involved. The BoF suspects Wutt Energy use. *Serious Kitten was one of the first cats to use it. *Big Cat was also one of the first cats to enter Antarctica using this. *Joker Kitten used it, but it seems he was sent to Antarctica for a punishment. See also * Cats * Philly Cheesesteak Test * Ghost Dimension * Fourth Wall * Serious Cat * CNIC Category:Rooms Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Machines Category:LOL Cats